Tears of the Night
by mscarlymarie
Summary: Kirsten has continuing nightmares of Cameron dying. Post 1x09. Camsten, Kirsten/Camille friendship.


The nightmares started that night.

It was long day. The vision in the stitch kept replaying in her head, it would not stop. Over and over again she kept on seeing Cameron on the stitch table, flatlining. Nothing made sense, but she knew it just wasn't something she saw.

Kirsten was tired. As soon as she got home from her crazy job, she immediately got ready for bed and fell fast asleep.

Barely two hours later she woke up screaming.

Tears were flying down her face, she could taste the salt as they fell on her tongue. She didn't see or here anything, but the next thing she knew her light was on and a blurred figure was at her door. Kirsten caught her breath and blinked a few times to see Camille holding a bat.

"What's happening? Where's the bear?" Camille asked, positioning her bat.

Though Kirsten didn't hear anything, her heart was beating too fast, the pounding filled her ears. She focused on controlling her breathing again. "Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." She repeated to herself over and over again until her breathing was regulated.

"Kirsten, are you okay?" Camille asked, dropping the bat and coming towards her.

Kirsten became aware of her surroundings and snapped her head towards the voice. "I'm fine." She snapped. Kirsten felt embarrassed; she hastily got up and walked towards her door and waited. "You can go now."

Camille picked up her bat and walked away, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. But she knew not to push Kirsten.

Once Camille was gone, she shut her door and locked it before going to sit back in her bed. She brushed her hands through her hair as she let out a deep breath. The thing she saw in the stitch replayed in her head as she slept. It felt way more real this time, though.

She could feel herself being scared, screaming his name. Her throat hurting from screaming, it was all too real. She could feel herself wet from the water in the stitch tank.

Kirsten went to turn off her light and laid back in bed, but she never slept again that night.

Once the sun rose, she got up to get ready. Kirsten wasn't a huge fan of makeup, but she had the basics. She could see the dark circles underneath her eyes and put concealer on them to cover it up. As she got done, she moved into the kitchen to make some coffee and she caught Camille before she left out the door.

"Hey, Camille?"

Camille stopped from going out the front door and turned around, "Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to scare you last night, I had a charlie horse and it was really unexpected pain." Kirsten lied.

Camille nodded, but didn't looked convinced. "Okay." She moved to continue on with her day, but turned back towards Kirsten. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Kirsten gave a small smile.

But she wasn't.

The nightmares kept on coming, the same every time. Cameron flatlining on the stitch table every time.

The first week, it was the same routine. Camille would barge into Kirsten's room with her bat, ready for whatever and Kirsten would push her out. By the time the second week came around, Camille has tried to talk to Kirsten about what is happening, but she won't. Camille didn't want to say anything about the nightmares Kirsten has been having to anyone else, so she just slightly mentioned that she hasn't been getting enough sleep.

Kirsten informed everyone that she is doing fine and working on sleeping more and apologized. Nothing else came up of the matter.

But the nightmares kept on happening.

The third week of nightmares came along, Camille has stopped running into Kirsten's room when she hears the screaming. She wakes up and just waits a few minutes for the screaming to go down and tries to fall asleep. It was a Thursday night during the third week, when Camille woke up out of habit now, but there weren't any screams. While the screams have gone down, Kirsten's sobs haven't.

Camille decided to get out of bed. She grabbed a few things from the kitchen before slipping into Kirsten's room.

She set a spoon and a container of Nutella with a glass of ice water on the night stand next to Kirsten before slipping in the empty side of the bed. She waited a few minutes before Kirsten finally regulated her breathing and laid back down. They both fell asleep a few minutes later.

That has became the routine for a while. Instead of waiting for Kirsten to wake up and Camille went in there to calm her down, they slept in the same bed every night.

Up until a Monday two weeks later, Camille heard footsteps rustling around. She opened up her eyes to see Kirsten moving around the room.

"Kirsten, what are you doing?" Camille asked, moving her hand to support her head.

"I have to go see Cameron."

Camille sat up at this. "After the past month of nightmares about him dying, me not saying anything, now you are going to see him?"

"No," Kirsten stopped to face Camille after she slipped on shoes. "Tonight was different. The nightmare- dream, whatever you want to call it, he survived this time."

"That's a good thing. Meaning things should be getting better now."

Kirsten shook her head. "It's different. After a month, why all of a sudden change? Somethings it wrong. I have to go see him."

Kirsten ran out of the room with Camille in tow. "You can't go right now, it's three in the morning!"

"I'm going, even if I have to run." And she did. She ran out of the house and onto the street towards Cameron's apartment. Camille yelled after her, but she wasn't going to listen. Kirsten ran like the world depended on her. It did, her world depended on her to get and make sure he was okay.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived. She fumbled with the key he hid in a plant next to his door. She barged in, ignoring the girl on the couch. Kirsten found him sleeping on the opposite side of the couch of the girl.

Tears flew from her eyes as she saw blood coming from Cameron's nose, dripping on the couch.

"Cameron?" She whispered.

She moved forward to shake him a little, "Cameron?"

"Cameron?!" She sobbed loudly.

She felt sick, until she jumped back as Cameron jerked up in the sitting position, waking the girl up on the other side of the couch with him.

"Kirsten?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

She looked at him, tears flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall. She put her hand over her mouth as she sobbed. "There was blood coming through your nose." She muffled through her hand.

He looked at her in confusion as he raised his hand towards his nose. He retracted his hand and saw the red liquid on his fingers.

"It's just a nose bleed. I get them randomly all the time, since I was a kid." Cameron replied. "Stretch, what's wrong?"

Kirsten felt her heart pounding in her chest. She shook her head as she walked backwards until she hit a wall and slid down into sitting position. Cameron watched in confusion, about to walk towards her but a voice rang through the room.

"Kirsten?" Camille said nervously.

She looked around the situation to find Kirsten sitting on the floor, crying like she never has before. She has woken up with her through many of her nightmares and she has never seen her so upset as she is now. She walked towards Cameron.

"She's been having nightmares, every night for the past month about you dying. I thought she was getting better. She woke up and said you survived in her dream this time, I don't know, she freaked out. Said something changed and it was wrong."

"Cameron, what's happening?" The girl on the couch asked, but was ignored.

Cameron walked towards Kirsten and sat next to her, pulling her towards him. She shook as she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just rubbed her arm up and down as she shook. Camille took the couch and fell backwards, exhausted.

Silence took over as everyone waited for Kirsten to calm down, but she eventually cried herself to sleep, in Cameron's arms. Camille accidentally fell asleep on the couch and the girl retreated to the bedroom.

Everything can be figured out tomorrow, sleep was what everyone needed right now, more than anything.

* * *

 _So this is a one-shot I decided to write. I apologize for the quick wrap up at the end. Somethings I will clarify because I know I will have questions, the girl is just some relative of Cameron's. Ever since this idea came into my mind, I never wanted to clarify who she was, kind of added a little something. And the ending is just to let your minds wander. I want to hear what you guys will think will happen next. I'm not opposed to writing what will happen next, but just didn't really think of anything._

 _Something little that was stuck in my head and it suffices for me. In my opinion it's a really bad fic, but its the first thing I've written in a while that I've ben okay with publishing._

 _If you want to follow me on Twitter, my acc is ELIZATAL0R (The O is a zero)_


End file.
